OneShot Wonders
by clarinetluvr811
Summary: A series of one-shots. Set in different times. Looks into the lives of our favorite dynamic duo
1. Rain

**A/N: Hey guys. As part of my "writer's block" with "Saving Grace," I felt really bad for leaving you guys on a limb. So, I decided to start on a series of one-shots to keep you going till I can figure out how to continue "Saving Grace."**

* * *

Kate woke up with a start. She had a really terrible nightmare and she couldn't shake off the feeling of gut wrenching fear it had left.

She had lost him.

All because she had dug into her mother's case.

He had warned her something would happen if she dug into her mother's case.

But in her dream, she hadn't listened and lost him as a result.

It was him hanging on the rooftop. Not her.

She couldn't reach him in time. She watched him fall to his death, screaming her name in agony.

Her breathing evened out and she realized her companion was sitting up next to her, genuine concern on his face.

"It's okay Rick. It was just a really bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rick asked, slowly, warily.

"I lost you."

It came out as a whisper; Rick straining his ears to catch those three painful words.

"I lost you and it was my fault. I dug into my mother's case and they shot you and-"

"Shh," Rick cut her off, gently placing a kiss on her lips, "It was just a nightmare. I'm here and I won't leave you again, I promise."

"I'm sorry for not listening to you yesterday, Castle. I shouldn't have gone rogue. I should have just listened to you."

Rick trapped Kate in a hug, rocking her back and forth, back and forth.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over, much like she had the rainy night before.

"Shhh. It's over now Kate. You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you."

Rick continued to utter words of comfort until he felt Kate relax in his embrace.

"I love you."

It didn't matter who said it; both meant the sentiment.

Rick shifted so that they were lying down.

Back in the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Kate shifted to settle into his side, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

No more words were said, just gentle caresses and soft touches.

Giving and taking.

The storm from the evening before slowed; now there was a light drizzle outside.

Eventually, the pitter-patter of the rain lulled the duo back to sleep.

Right in each other's arms.

Right where they belonged.

Always.


	2. Sunshine

**A/N: This one is set roughly 6 years after "Always."**

* * *

Richard Castle set his keys down in the bowl with a sigh. Despite the fact that he was in the Hamptons, Paula and Gina set up an inpromptu meeting not too far from the house to discuss the final Nikki Heat book.

He had to admit, despite the constant nagging of the two about deadlines and such, he was grateful for their inevitable support on his decision to end the series.

So, his tenth and final book of the series was set to come out the following summer.

For now though, he was going to focus on the day ahead of him.

He carried the small, blue bike with him out to the patio. Setting it down, he walked onto the beach to join his family.

Alexis and the birthday boy, Blake, were playing catch by the shore. He couldn't believe Alexis just finished her second year of med school. His son Blake was 4 today.

He searched for his wife and found her sitting about 15 feet further back from Alexis and Blake. There, she was playing with their 10-month-old daughter, Sarah.

Blake saw him first and ran to greet him, screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Rick bent down a little a picked his son up, whirling him in the air, "Hey birthday man!"

"I'm glad you're back Daddy," Blake said. Blake looked just like his dad, save for his hazel eyes, the only trait connecting him to his mom.

"Of course I came back! I have your present out on the patio when you're done out here."

"I'm done! I'm done! I wanna see it!" Blake shouted with excitement.

"Why don't you go ask your mom first Blake?" This question came from Alexis.

"Okay Alexis," Blake said with a slight lisp on the 's.'

"Hey Dad," Alexis greeted her father with a hug.

"Hey Pumpkin. Let's go over to Kate and the kids."

"Now Blake, listen to me. Wait another 15 minutes and then we will go over to the patio to see what daddy got for you," Kate said a little sternly.

"But mommyyyyyy," Blake whined.

"No buts, little man. Your mom said to wait," Rick spoke, backing up his wife of 4 and a half years. They had gotten married three months after she became pregnant with Blake.

"Fiiiiiine," Blake sighed. Turning to Alexis he said, "Alexis, do you want to play more catch with me?"

"Sure birthday boy," Alexis replied, going off with Blake to continue their game of catch.

Turning his attention back to his wife, he greeted her with a peck on her lips.

"Hey beautiful," he said, his lips still pressed to hers.

"Hey stranger," Kate whispered in return.

He gave her another chaste kiss before turning his attention to the sweet girl playing in the sand.

Picking her up and swinging her in the air, much like he had with Blake, Rick said, "Hey sunshine!"

Sarah giggled and screamed, "Dada!"

"Don't you look pretty today!" Rick placed his daughter back in the sand.

Sarah just laughed in response, clapping her hands happily.

Sarah was the perfect mix of him and Kate. Curly brown lockets of hair flowed freely in the breeze, like her mom. She had her daddy's smile. Sarah's eyes were a wonder. The main color was blue, but she had flecks of hazel in them, amazing her parents since the first time they saw them.

Also like her mom, Sarah was fiercely independent. She wanted to walk by herself, refusing help from Rick and Kate.

That's what she was doing now: teaching herself how to walk.

Rick pulled up a beach chair next to Kate and took in his surroundings.

Kate was gazing lovingly at Sarah and was stifling a chuckle every time Sarah fell on her cute behind.

Alexis and Blake were playing catch once again, Blake having forgotten about his present. Both were laughing and having a good time.

He felt perfectly at home, here with his family.

It was a sight he would never tire of.

* * *

Later that night, as he and Kate were in the master bedroom, he thought back on the day.

It was a really great way for Blake to spend his 4th birthday.

After obsessing over his new bike, Rick agreed to spend an hour with him after dinner teaching him how to ride it. Kate was a little hesitant but eased up after Rick had said he bought some training wheels.

Alexis had decided to stay home and help Kate clean up and watch over Sarah.

The boys came back from their bike riding as soon as it became dark, and Kate listened as Blake sat in her lap and excitedly told her about how good he was already becoming.

Kate had looked at Rick for confirmation in their son's words, and Rick had said, "Blake's right. He's getting really good. Probably even better than I was." He had finished with a wink directed towards Kate.

God, that man makes her happy.

They had finally put Blake to sleep, and Sarah had briefly woken up crying, so Kate was tending to her now.

When Kate came back to sit on the bed next to Rick, he whispered, "I got something for you on the way back from the meeting."

"Oh?" Kate questioned, "But I believe it isn't my birthday," she finished teasingly.

"I know, but today is important in another way," Rick responded, fishing through the drawer in his nightstand till he produced the long, blue, satin box he had put in their after their day on the beach.

Kate opened it, revealing a gorgeous silver necklace with a single green pendent in the middle, matching her eyes quite well.

"Rick," Kate gasped, "It's beautiful." Kate kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you so much," she continued, "but what is this for?" She looked at him, confusion taking over her features.

"Today is the ten-year anniversary of the day you swept me off my feet. The day you came into my life to question me about the Tisdale case," he whispered.

Kate was hit with a sudden realization, "Of course! I feel silly for forgetting," Kate said a little guiltily.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Rick said placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "I almost forgot myself. Ten years is a long time, Kate. I didn't expect you to remember."

"Still, I feel bad. How can I forget the day you started to annoy the hell out of me?" Kate whispered teasingly, laughing softly at her husband's mock hurt.

"Kate you wound me," Rick replied with his cocky half smile.

"But you love me anyway," Kate said, kissing him.

After they broke off the kiss, Rick responded, "That I do, my dear. That I do."

Yes, Richard Castle was at home. And he had his family to thank for that.


End file.
